Room 1023
by musicfreakgleek
Summary: In Room 1023 sits Blaine Anderson: super-mega star. All alone, bored to himself on a day off. When a maid goes to his room to change the sheets, it takes forever for sheets to be changed. Why so? Read to find out! Future! WARNING: SMUT. Blainchel ONESHOT.


"Services, how may we help you?"

"Hi, um, I found this purple stain in my sheets, it looks like a wine stain, but I'm not sure. Could someone clean it up, please?"

The woman on the other line was freaking out. It was _the_ Blaine Anderson. She would know that voice from anywhere. Oh, this was the time when she wished she was a maid. She'd take him, and love on him…and –

"Are you still there?"

She jumped. "Yes, I'm so sorry about the sheets, Mr. Anderson. We'll send someone up right away. Your room number?"

"1023," Blaine said.

"Okay," she said, writing the number down. "Someone will be there soon. Again, we are so, so, sorry." And with that, she hung up the phone. Where was that annoying girl…she just wanted to get her out of her face for a while. But that would give her unneeded time with Blaine. Oh well, it was worth it. "Rachel?" The girl's head turned, but she didn't reply. "Rachel!"

"Just call me Ms. Miserable," she muttered loudly, looking back at the Broadway Playbill and flipping through it. She sighed after she got no reply. "What, Fiona?"

"Room 1023 needs sheets exchanged," Fiona said flatly. She didn't even bother to tell her who it was. _Well, I'll drop a hint,_ she thought. "It's a very important customer, so don't screw up."

Rachel just gave her a harsh glare and slammed her playbill closed on the table, and walked away to the closet. _How did I get to this point,_ she thought. _A maid at a hotel where Broadway stars sleep on the highest floors. That star on the highest floor, in the most expensive room… that should be me. _She stuffed the sheets in her arms and stomped to the elevator. She started murmuring to herself in anger at her failure again. Once the elevator hit the tenth floor, she continued to storm down the hall until she found room 1023. Before she knocked on the door, she composed herself, stood a little straighter, and put a bright smile on her face – all for the "important customer". Finally, she knocked. She waited a few seconds and the door opened.

There was a man with short, curly, deep brown hair and some hair around his chin and cheeks, like he hadn't shaved in a few days. He was wearing black thin rimmed glasses, dark jeans and a dark mixed blend green shirt. "Hi, thanks for coming so fast," he said, scrolling through his BlackBerry.

"Blaine?" Rachel said in awe. She hadn't seen him since high school.

He looked up from his phone. "Rachel! Wow, it's been forever."

"Seven years."

He smiled for a moment, and looked in her eyes, sort of getting lost in them. He shook himself, "Oh, come in, come in."

Blaine was a successful recording artist, actor, and dancer now. Her all time envy... and desire.

She was ridiculously embarrassed that Blaine would see her working as a maid in a hotel, instead of running into her at the check-out counter. Oh well…

* * *

><p>"So what are you doing now, Blaine?" she asked, starting to pull off the dirty sheets. She was on one side of the bed, stretching across the other side, to gather the sheets. Blaine was behind her leaning against the closet, drinking a beer. Although her maid's dress fell just above her knees, and was an appropriate length, he could see up her dress to her thighs and her butt cheeks. It looked as if she was wearing no underwear, but Blaine knew that was nothing like the Rachel he remembered. He tried not to look.<p>

"Um, I'm in this new production on Broadway."

The words stung Rachel's heart. "Wow, that's um great…" _Okay, let's change the subject,_ she thought. "Have you seen Kurt recently? Are you guys still together?" She got all of the sheets off and bundled them in her arms as she turned to face him. She noticed his beer. "Alcohol is terrible for the voice," she teased playfully. He smiled.

"It's been one of those days…and Kurt, he's good…high school was a confusing time for me. I kissed you _and_ Kurt. But now, I'm pretty positive I'm straight."

"Oh, ok," was all Rachel could say. She didn't know how to reply. And she always did have a little crush on Blaine, so she did feel a little happy.

"And you were so much a part of that. You kiss so good, and you were so sure about what you wanted, and you're so…"

"Bitchy," she mumbled.

"Beautiful," Blaine said putting his beer down on the nightstand. He walked towards Rachel, who was frozen in place. For the first time, she was speechless. Blaine was barely an inch away from her face. "I love you, Rachel, and I always have." He leaned in and kissed her softly, and released. They looked at each other and smiled. He reached to her ponytail and pulled out the hair tie. Her dark hair cascaded around her face beautifully. He leaned and kissed her again, running his hand through her hair and scrunching it. He pushed against her lips harder, pushing his whole body against her, and pushing her on the bed. He got in a push up position with his feet on the ground and his hands on the bed as Rachel lay below him, still kissing her.

Rachel's hands began to travel Blaine's chest and up his shirt. She rubbed his abs and twisted the hemline to his shirt in her index finger and thumb. He released grasp from her lips to allow her to pull it off. Once it was off and Rachel threw it aside, Blaine took no time to lean back in, and start kissing her again with a short soft kiss. Rachel immediately opened her mouth to allow his tongue to intertwine with hers and he got the hint. He was kissing her with so much power; he weakened in his stance and rolled on his side to continue to kiss her. His hands moved to the back of her maids outfit trying to find a zipper. Frustrated at his failure at finding one, he released his lips again.

"How do you get this damn thing off?" he muttered.

"Um, it's difficult, I'll do it myself," she said, getting up. Blaine smiled to himself at the idea of her possibly giving him a striptease. As if she read his mind, she said, "I'd give you strip tease…but, um, we're running short on time, and I have a job to do." She smiled.

"Two jobs," he grinned.

Rachel unhooked the side where the bottom of the armpit hole was, and zipped it down. She unbuttoned the short sleeves, then the front, then unzipped the front, and finally, after about three minutes, the dress hit the floor. (The hotel was getting stricter on maid dress code due to the scandalous events with hotel room occupants that were on the rise.) She was wearing a soft pink bra that half-way covered her breasts, but still covering her nipples, and, as he guessed, a somewhat thick in width yellow thong. He was shocked, because she was a thousand times more gorgeous half-naked than he'd imagined. He almost took his glasses off to prepare for what was to come, but he wanted to be able to see everything she did.

She started to walk back to him, but he stopped her. "Can you finish the job?" he asked.

Smiling, she pushed the straps down of her bra and pulled it down to her stomach, and turned it to see the hooks, and unhooked it. Her breasts fell free. Blaine was pleasantly surprised. He didn't expect her breasts to be anything bigger than an A cup. He didn't know much about bras, but he knew she was _not_ an A cup. Rachel pulled her thong down to her knees and it fell to her ankles. She stepped out of them, left them on the floor with her bra, and jumped on the bed next to Blaine, who, after staring at her for about thirty seconds, gaping at her beauty, grabbed her breasts and forced them in his mouth.

"Blaine!" she exclaimed under her breath in surprise. He kissed them, and bit at her nipples, and in response Rachel threw her head back. He continued to bite and lick and kiss her boobs and growling as if he were an animal. _He sure is,_ Rachel thought. The biting hurt Rachel, but it was a pleasurable pain. He started to push her body up on the bed as he kissed he stomach, going down to her clean-shaven pussy. The closer he got, she sort of flinched in surprise. He placed a kiss on her clit, preparing for the crazy eating about to come, or _cum_. He bit at her folds, which were tender due to all the teasing going on, and Rachel couldn't help but mention it. "You bite a lot," she whispered. She couldn't speak anything louder; her mind was a little blown right now.

"Do you not like it?" Blaine asked looking up, a little worried he was hurting her.

"No…it's just kinky. Not that I don't like it, it's just unexpected. Kinky."

He smirked. "Well I'm a kinky guy," he said, putting his head back down. He licked up and down at the opening, and side to side on her folds; fold to fold. She moaned. She really wanted his hot tongue inside her. "Blaine…" she groaned. He chuckled at her pleading. He grabbed her thighs and pushed them apart farther. He gripped them tighter as he pushed his tongue in. He pressed his face in and sucked all of her juices up, loving the taste, making a loud "vacuuming" sound. He then flicked his tongue quickly, bringing it out, and touching her clit. That drove Rachel crazy. She started to moan louder, and cry out his name. He entered his tongue in again, and started to swirl it in her.

Rachel threw her head back and saw the clock. It was blurry, and she couldn't make out the time, but she did realize she had to go back to work. _Oh fuck it,_ she thought. Then Blaine started biting her clit. She bit her lip trying not to scream, but she just had to. "Oh!" she exclaimed loudly. He started to thrust a finger in her, still biting her clit. She didn't feel much from it, but it did feel good. Then, all of a sudden he entered three fingers in, not bothering to go to two. That gave Rachel more pleasure than she expected. She'd tried to finger herself many times, but never felt anything from it. He twisted them and bent them in her, his nails scratching the side of her vagina. She couldn't take it any more. She gripped the sheet-less bed uncontrollably. "Blaine! Oh, Blaine…I'm gonna…c-"

He knew what she was about to say, and didn't want her to go just yet. He had the feeling she'd last a while and orgasm over and over, but if they didn't have as much time as he'd wanted, he was determined to get the six things he wanted: (one) making out, (two) breasts smothering, (three) cunt-eating, (four) finger-fucking, (five) a blow-job, and (six) vaginal sex.

He released his wet fingers. She whimpered, sitting up. He put his hand in front of her face. "Lick it," he said, "for me."

Rachel happily did so, covering his entire index, middle, and ring fingers in her mouth. This turned Blaine on, and now he definitely felt it was the right time for her to pleasure him. _She can obviously fit a lot in her mouth,_ he thought. Blaine had considerably large hands, which included large fingers.

"Can you…" he started. He didn't quite know how to word it, but Rachel got the hint. He got his entire back and thighs on the bed, and Rachel leaned down and unfastened his belt and button, and just pulled them down. Blaine kicked them off to the floor. Rachel couldn't tell how big his boner was (she was positive he had one) because of the busy plaid pattern on his boxers. She didn't feel like studying them, so she just pulled them down, and he kicked them to the floor. His penis flicked straight up at about eight inches. Rachel squatted over next to him and kissed the head. The tender touch made Blaine throw his head back on the bed. She pushed her head down, then up, beginning to keep a steady beat. Blaine reached his hands down to her head, and started to knot her hair in his hands. He started to push her head down closer to his hips. She coughed a bit when his dick hit the back of her throat, but she could take it. Soon enough his entire length was in her mouth, and she kept bobbing her head up and down on it. Blaine was coming close, so he pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asked.

"No…it was a little _too_ good. I want to be inside you."

Rachel smiled. No man had wanted her like this before. "Do you have protection?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, fiddling through the nightstand for a condom. Alas, he found one. He quickly tore it open, and handed it to Rachel for her to put it on him. She slid the blue rubber down his length, and positioned herself on top of him. She had to do it slowly, because he was large, and very hard. She squinted her eyes in pain, but then they opened wide when he was completely in her. She gasped his name out.

She pulled herself up, then down, preparing to bounce on him. She started to, but Blaine didn't like this. He wanted to fuck her, not _her_ to fuck _him_. He flipped them over and sat with his knees on the bed. He started to pump himself into her, pulling her legs apart. He looked into her eyes, and she looked into his, too. He started to pump faster, never unlocking his eyes from hers.

"Oh, Blaine…" she breathed. He leaned down to kiss her lips, not losing his pace.

"God, Rachel, you're so tight," he groaned. _You're so big,_ Rachel thought in response, but she couldn't say it out loud. He was fucking her senseless. He went faster, hitting her g-spot every time, making her cry "oh" every time he hit it.

He continued to pump his cock in her, squeezing her boobs when he felt he was coming close.

"Uhh," he moaned.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, Blaine! Oh, I'm so close, baby!"

"Cum on me babe, cum all over me," he said huskily.

It couldn't have been more than a minute when Blaine felt Rachel's hot juices all over his penis, which only influenced him to release himself in the condom. He felt his cum fall down his length. He finally slowed to a stop, and just held her in the same position, panting. He leaned back down to kiss her, and kissed her all over her face playfully. She giggled.

"Okay," she said, tapping his shoulders. She was panting a little, too, even though Blaine did all the work during the fucking. "I have to go back to work now. How long has it been?"

Blaine looked up at the clock on the wall as he pulled away from Rachel. His length fell on his thigh, and he felt the wetness of the condom on him. "About twenty, thirty minutes," he shrugged. _Shortest of my life,_ Rachel thought as she sat up with him. She could feel how tangled her hair was as it sat all over her head. He looked at him. He was looking at the wall in front of him.

"I think I love you," he said. He paused before he looked to his left at Rachel. She reached her arm around him to touch his right cheek. She pulled him in for a kiss, but stopped when his face was an inch away from hers. "I think I love you, too," she said to him as she looked his eyes, stroking his stubble. Finally, they kissed, and it was different than the time twenty minutes ago, which was more spontaneous. This one was more loving, meaningful. They released when they felt the kiss heat up, knowing Rachel was really running short on time. She got dressed, and he put on his boxers.

At last, Rachel put the new sheets on the bed.

She didn't even bother to neat her hair and make it up in the perfect ponytail it was in before. She wanted to avenge Fiona for treating her so terribly. (Or what Rachel felt as terribly.) She knew how big a fan Fiona was of Blaine.

Rachel started to walk out and say her goodbyes when Blaine pulled her in for one more kiss. "Dinner tonight?" he asked after releasing.

Rachel sighed, "I'd love to, but I'm scheduled to work all night."

"I can get you out of this job. I know you'll probably get fired for this –"

"It was worth it," she interrupted, grinning.

He smiled, "So, why don't you take these sheets, throw them on the main desk, and quit, just like that. And meet me at my room. And we'll hang out."

She blushed. She was so smitten. You just can't resist Blaine, no matter who you are. "Who will pay my bills? I need some kind of job," she said. She really wanted to do this, but she had to play hard to get, but still be practical.

"Come work with me on the play. And besides," he pushed a strand of hair away from her face, "I'll help you."

She loved the feeling of his hand against her face. "Okay, it's a plan." She leaned on her tip-toes to kiss him again. "I'll be right up."

She rushed down to the lobby, her heart beating extremely fast. From the feeling of having a crush, and the feeling of going to quit, and be fired all at once. _It's worth it, it's worth it, it's _so_ worth it,_ she thought. And it was.

She walked to the main desk once the elevator stopped. She saw Fiona standing behind it with her jaw dropped at Rachel's thrashed appearance. Rachel threw the sheets on the main desk, just as Blaine suggested, and said, "Fuck you."

"I quit."

"You're fired."

Both were said at the same time. Rachel laughed, flipped Fiona off, and strutted back to elevator. It opened and there was Blaine, completely dressed with a permiscuous look in his eyes.

"Elevator sex?" he smirked.

"Yes, please," she said throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he lifted her up. He leaned in for a kiss as the elevator closed. And they were off as they made their way up to room 1023.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_


End file.
